Reunion
by Mercury Vice
Summary: Vexen needed to visit his Queen, it had been too long. Vexen/Jadis Set after Prince Caspian.


_**This is an Iceshipping fanfic (Iceship = Vexen/Jadis the White Witch of Narnia) I wrote for Xochiquetzal for Christmas :D I hope you like!  
Read&Review!**_

_

* * *

_

**Reunion**

Vexen pulled gently against the oars of his small rowing boat, sending him drifting slowly down the crystal waters of the gorge; he had abandoned his Organisation clothes for an ivory tunic and dark brown linen trousers, with sturdy leather boots for his feet. The warm sun shone hard on the back of his head, causing the ghost of an already flared temper to rise.

How much better the sun was when it was weak and at the mercy of the snow clouds, not dancing and leaping over the stream in the heat of summer before his jade-coloured eyes. Normally this wouldn't annoy him, but this was Narnia; when Vexen had discovered it as Even, it had been a world of snow and ice, a world perfect for the man he was now.

It had had a perfect Queen too.

Jadis.

The space where Vexen's heart once was ached painfully; he closed his eyes and dropped the oars, lying back in his boat. His eyes stung with tears that he was unable to shed; how long had it been since he had watched her die? Six months? A year? And it had only been safe to return now, after another bout of wars had died down.

Wars that had lasted many, many years.

Vexen had placed Jadis in the tomb what was to him a year ago, but to the time of Narnia it was infinitely longer; he remembered her mutilated face and neck, blood pouring down her porcelain skin after that lion had finished with her. Ever since then, Vexen had been numb, dragging himself through the days on autopilot; he had tried not to let it show, any sign of weakness could be used to someone else's advantage. So after a while he had thrown himself into his research, doing everything he was required to do and more; waiting, waiting until his instinct told him it was safe to return.

Now he could visit the tomb of his Queen, his Jadis.

Vexen raised his head as his boat bumped the bank; he blinked to clear his blurred vision and found himself at a place he could climb. With new life, he leaped out of the boat and was clambering up the side of the gorge like he had been doing it all his life. The black rock was smooth under his icy touch and his feet found many holds to aid his climb; it was almost funny, about two years ago he wouldn't be caught dead doing this and now here he was putting a monkey to shame.

Once Vexen had reached the top he dashed through the forest, dodging trees and bounding over the homes of woodland Narnians; memories of love, anger, happiness and grief encouraged him on. He barely noticed his surroundings, leaves and vines whipped past and there were a few confused shouts from angry residents of the forest.

Not that Vexen cared.

Clear of the forest and onto the grassy plains, he deemed it safe to levitate; he flew the route engraved into his memory at breakneck speed, the world flashing past at a blur. The air around him condensed at the concentration of his power, small droplets froze in his wake and melted again in the summer air before they hit the ground. His hair rippled behind him and for the first time in months he felt exhilarated; a wild, feral determination ignited in his emotionless chest, nothing would stand between him ans his love.

Vexen stopped abruptly when he reached a deep chasm in the ground covering the half a mile between him and the tomb; it was filled with decaying bodies, mainly those of Narnia's latest enemy. Disgusted, Vexen levitated over the macabre scene to the tomb, only to find the door caved in.

New rage boiled in the pit of Vexen's stomach and Frozen Pride was summoned and hurled at the rocks without a second thought; the stone shattered and was blasted back into the tomb in a shower of dust and pebbles.

Breathing hard, Vexen dismissed Frozen Pride and stepped into the tomb; the air inside was damp and stale, broken weapons and armour were scattered about carelessly. He picked up a burning torch and made his way down the steep stone steps into the underground chamber; with each step his pain and longing grew, by the bottom step he felt ready to die himself just to be with Jadis.

He staggered towards the limestone table and fell to his knees, the torch rolling away, forgotten; since the last time he had been here, a large crack had extended over the stone table and through it he could see nothing but blackness. Not that it mattered, all he cared about was being with Jadis.

He'd go to any length.

Vexen's whole body shuddered with remembered grief; he tore open his tunic, summoning his secondary weapon Winter's Fury. His arms shook as he held the point to the empty cavern of his chest and cold sweat beaded on his forehead; he held the sword in a vice-like grip but something was urging him not to take his own life.

Furious at his own cowardice, he threw Winter's Fury back into the oblivion from where it had come from; just then, something glittered in his periphial vision and he turned his head slightly to investigate.

It was a short, double-ended spear lying innocently a few feet away; the reflection of the abandoned torch flickered across its glassy surface. Vexen leaned across and picked it up; it was as cold as ice to the touch, a welcome change to this stifling heat. The spear seemed to buzz with potential power, and looking closely Vexen read the words that were engraved into the handle in the old runes.

_"Stone. Blood. Ice. Winter shall be Awakened."_

Vexen's eyes widened. Could this spear possibly...?

He was willing to grasp for any shred of hope.

He plunged the spear into the ground before the stone table; ice blossomed and grew from the spear, spreading over the floor and rising up the walls. Everything glittered like crystal; every surface held small sheets of ice, reflecting light like panes of glass which bathed the room in a bluish radiance.

As Vexen watched in wonder, the ice grew and spread between two pillars; it seemed like some sort of barrier or gateway, and there, trapped inside was-

Jadis.

Vexen's breath caught in his throat; she was flawless, no trace of Aslan's attack marked her skin and her crown sat rightfully on her sandalwood brown hair. In the white dress she wore she was stunning, but what really held his gaze were her eyes which were like two emeralds, bright and _so alive._

They watched him with a mix of surprise, confusion, happiness and love.

"J-Jadis!" Vexen choked out.

She smiled gently, extending her hand through the barrier between them; the ice seemed to wrap around her wrist, allowing no escape.

"Hello, my love." Jadis breathed, sounding almost as breathless as he was "All I need now is a drop of the blood of a son of Adam, then I will be yours once more."

Vexen hurriedly obeyed; he slit the palm of his hand open on the other end of the spear and slowly got to his feet, blood welled to the surface immediately and he took Jadis' hand with his bleeding one. The moment his rough fingers took hold of her pale, smoother ones, a tremor shook the room and the ice trapping his love retreated; wordlessly, eyes locked, he drew her towards him and kissed her passionately with trembling lips.

It was like a breath of life for him, every sense came alive and every depressed thought dissipated into nothing; Jadis curled her arms around his neck and Vexen held her tightly with one arm around her waist, the other arm hanging loosely at his side for fear of staining her pristine dress with his bloodied hand. They broke apart for air, still clinging onto each other as if the other was about to disappear.

"Vexen, Vexen, Vexen..." Jadis murmured fondly, brushing a strand of blonde hair from his damp forehead "What has the world done to you...?"

"Beat me into the dirt, and then beat me some more." Vexen replied wistfully "I've missed you."

"And I, you."

"I thought I'd lost you forever...!" he whimpered "And when Aslan killed you it felt like my world had ended-"

"Shh..." Jadis silenced him, placing a cool finger to his lips "I'm here now, and we can rebuild our kingdom my love, you and I."

They kissed again, this time harder, more desperate; the world spun around them and they found themselves on the ice-coated floor, pulling hungrily at each other's clothes. It seemed to be rushed, a simple need for the other, but it was more than that. Finally, after such a short yet long space of time, they had found each other again.

They were whole, and no one would stand in their way.

Two halves of ice became one.

_

* * *

_

_**Thanks for reading ^_^**_

_**Oh, and for TOAR followers, I'm working on it! :P**_


End file.
